1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game consoles and, more particularly, to adapters for control sticks on a game console to improve hand and finger comfort and to improve game performance.
2. Technical Background
The gaming market is rapidly growing with game console production reaching new levels each year. Although the controllers on the game consoles are becoming more ergonomic, they are still lacking in key comfort, fit and performance. One particular drawback is the design of the current main input stick control, often referred to as a thumb stick. This stick, which normally has a tip formed as a rounded button top approximately 10-30 mm in diameter, can get slippery from perspiration through extended use. In addition the user must apply constant downward force on the thumb stick while playing. These two problems cause increased muscular tension, joint stress and can result in muscle soreness and ultimately repetitive stress-type injuries. Joystick covers are known which fit over the top of a joystick to cover the thumb or to improve contact with the joystick. These devices either do not support the thumb or they restrict its movement. What is needed is a variety of different adapters that can attach to existing thumb sticks, allowing the user to choose the particular shape and/or material combination which best fits the user's particular gaming needs.